Consciousness
Consciousness is considered to be an awareness of an external object or something within oneself. The Mind-Body Problem deals with the issue of how a non-physical experience like consciousness can be explained or derived from physical processes such as those in the brain. Quantum Information (aka Entropy: the space of possible microstates that could fit a known set of past measurements) Quantum physics shows that every single physical state contains quantum information. This quantum information contains every possible state that the physical system could be in and constitutes this awareness of self. However, in quantum physics we know that systems are necessarily entangled with each other and their environment even if only weakly. This entanglement creates an inseparability of the state of the system with that of the environment, hence the system is also conscious of its observable universe. For simple systems like an electron, this consciousness is limited to 1 qubit (quantum bit) of information at the least, when the system is well-isolated, and many qubits when the system is able to occupy a more complex distribution of states dependent on its environment. (see Two Clock Analogy) More complex systems can detect more information about the universe by having more states (more Entropy) and thus their consciousness is of a higher dimension. DNA is a highly complex molecule and its state can encode vast amounts of genetic information of its parent-organism, but on top of this the magnetic state of an individual DNA molecule can also encode much information of the environment the host is in (see Epigenetics). https://waitbutwhy.com/2017/04/neuralink.html#part1 "brain is the most complex known object in the universe—three pounds of what neuroengineer Tim Hanson calls “one of the most information-dense, structured, and self-structuring matter known.”6 All while operating on only 20 watts of power (an equivalently powerful computer runs on 24,000,000 watts)." Cloud Consciousness Consciousness as a localised entity is very hard to define. The Mind-body problem: who/what is the "me" that is conscious of my own thoughts and perceptions and actions? Synapses are the best estimate that Neuroscience has been able to offer as yet for the storage of Memory, but these are precisely the opposite to a traditional memory in that a synapse has no material form, no 'matter', they are precisely those parts of the neural network that lack mass: the gaps. Quantum memory works in a similar way. The quantum state is not encoded in the physical state of some physical system (like a voltage on a classical computer's transistor) but rather in the quantum state formed by the actions of the experimenter/observer. Our consciousness isn't in our brain in any literal physical sense, our brain is more like the physical apparatus that provides the potential for our consciousness to form. Our thoughts are not generated by our brain in this sense, but rather our brain creates the potential for thoughts to be generated. The nervous system as a whole produces the signals that produce the thoughts we have, but those signals are generated in response to sensory and hormonal stimuli that produce reactions in our organs related to past memories of those stimuli, which then send signals to our brain that are experienced in the form of memories and qualia. Qualia (see also Sensation#Qualia) Qualia are the integral components that make up sensations. Quanta and Qualia. Quantity and Quality. Quanta tell us about the material characteristics of a system, what are the energies the frequencies the temperatures the densities the masses the momenta the forces and the distributions. Qualia tell us about the experiential characteristics of a system, from the perspective of the observer. The truth is that all quanta are inferred from qualia, hence quanta can also be inferred as retrocausal explanations for some set of qualia - we know that the radioactive isotope decayed, because schrödinger's cat is dead. All modern science is based on the lie of material empiricism, that the sum total of many qualia are capable of proving the mechanics of quanta as a fundamental reality. However, quantum physics resulted in discrete units of observable reality. Limits to how precisely reality could be measured. The fundamental blurriness of reality at the quantum level indicates that our qualia are simply not able to directly infer any particular quantum reality, but merely a superposition of many possible quantum worlds condensed into the knowledge-vector we call a wavefunction. Even when we go beyond the limits of what qualia we have observed, beyond our 'current knowledge' and extending into a time-symmetric two-state vector solution (see Yakir Aharanov) we are still limited by errors in our past and future interpretation of qualia as well as the interaction of our observed system with an un-isolated external environment. Qualia are fundamentally incapable of providing any 'proof' of material reality, because our only interface with reality (with 'things') is through qualia (never interacting directly with the 'thing-in-itself'). Links Orch-OR review https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orchestrated_objective_reduction Category:Spirituality Category:Quantum Category:Organic Quantum Computing Category:Biology